


Arrows of Hurt

by romanthroughthefield



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drabble, For Discord, Gen, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Just an angsty true drabble, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), no seriously, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanthroughthefield/pseuds/romanthroughthefield
Summary: Hyrule battles an incoming arrow while in a tough fight.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Arrows of Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a true drabble for this weeks weekly prompt so here we are! 100 words is a lot less than I originally thought but it’s here, no more, no less.

“Hyrule, watch out!” Legend shouted as he ducked under the swing of a claw overhead. Legend looked over in time to watch Hyrule’s gaze match the oncoming obstacle. The arrow hurtling towards him was sharp like the stare of a wolf's icy eyes. Legend watched the silent film unfold in front of him, a strike to the heart and his surrounding comrades rushing to help the fallen hero, all in slow-motion. A sob escaped his lips and he fell to the ground, knees scraping the dirt. He sat in a pool of blood and held Hyrule’s hand, guiding him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this while watching My Little Pony.


End file.
